


Say Goodbye For Me

by Hydrangea22



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: I kept hoping Raven and Octavia would meet again, it's sad, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrangea22/pseuds/Hydrangea22
Summary: As Nathan and the others get ready to leave to Polis and join Clarke, Luna notices Raven is not packed.This is set in season 4 "DNR", before Murphy says goodbye to Raven.





	Say Goodbye For Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native English speaker, sorry for the mistakes in advance.  
> I think Luna is not a bad person, that's why I try to interpret her perspective.  
> Besides, I want more Luna/Raven interaction.  
> So here we are, hopefully you'll enjoy.

As Luna gets ready to go to Polis with the Sky people, she notices Raven is still tinkering with her machines by the light board.

She walks down the stairs to Raven.

 

"Where are your things? Aren't you leaving with them? To Polis?"

 

Raven doesn't turn to answer her.

She just continues writing some calculations on the board.

 

Luna waits patiently. She is good at waiting.

She is patient, and in combat, she likes waiting for the enemy to wear out before she delivers the final blow.

Sometimes.

She enjoys seeing their struggling effort, their strength fading away.

Sometimes she just finishes them with one direct strike to the head or throat.

She enjoys that too.

But then again, she shouldn't enjoy shedding blood so much.

After running away from the conclave, she found peace in Floukru, the clan by the sea, far away from all the unnecessary killing.

And now, the fleeting peace and all her people are gone.

 

So Luna waits for Raven's response.

The other Sky people can wait.

 

Of all of the Sky people, Raven is the only bearable one.

Maybe it is because she saw how vulnerable Raven was when she broke down.

Maybe it is because she has a broken leg caused by her own kind.

Maybe it is because she manages to stay loyal and faithful after all that happened.

Luna just has a soft spot for her.

 

After a while, Raven stops what she has been doing.

And turns to Luna with a bitter smile on her face.

 

"I won't make it to Polis. I will only be a burden, if I even make it that far.

Don't you see? I can't even walk properly. I can't ride a horse, I can't..." 

 

Raven bites her lip and shakes her head slowly.

She stares at the ground for a second.

And with a blink, she looks deep into Luna's eyes with her brown orbs.

 

"I am losing my mind. I can't survive without a functional brain."

 

Raven rolls her eyes as she makes a weird gesture circling her head.

That kind of childish behaviour always warms Luna's heart.

 

"But you can. Hey! You may even see Octavia when you get to Polis."

 

Luna furrows her brows slightly upon hearing the name.

It reminds her of Lincoln.

An old friend. A lost friend. Dead. Because of Skaikru.

 

"I didn't even get a hug before she left. 

I know she is still out there. She is a fighter, you know?

So if you see her, when, you see her, can you say goodbye to her for me?

Tell her I am sorry I can't be there. Tell her..."

 

Raven tries to blink back her tears. 

 

"Stay strong."

 

Luna wipes the tear away gently with her finger as Raven finishes the sentence.

Raven turns her head to the side, fighting the tears and finding the right words to say.

 

Seeing Raven like this, vulnerable again, Luna forgets her anger for a second.

There is something she can't understand about Raven.

Something that is different from all the irritating Sky people she has met.

The only light in the darkness brought by those intruders.

 

"Earth has been fun, you know?

But sometimes, I wish I could have stayed up there."

 

"Up among the stars?"

 

Raven chuckles at the expression, "Yes. Among the stars. And I can spacewalk."

 

"Is that what you've been trying to do with these pieces?

To spacewalk again?"

 

Luna is quick in figuring Raven out.

She is an experienced warrior and leader, after all.

Even though she doesn't quite know what this "spacewalk" is.

 

"Yes. If I'm gonna go out, I might as well go out with a view."

 

With that said, Raven has a sudden headache, and Becca appears again, right beside Luna.

Raven flinches as she realises she just unwittingly quoted Becca.

 

To Luna, Raven must have looked like she lost focus.

She slightly touches Raven's shoulders.

 

Raven decides to ignore Becca so she can have a proper last goodbye with Luna.

She hugs Luna then, surprises her a little, as Luna stays still for a moment before she hugs back.

 

Raven whispers to her ear, "You are not like any of us.

Go survive. Keep humanity alive. And also, don't trust Clarke."

 

With that, Raven releases Luna and winks.

Then she grabs her arm, the way she learnt as the grounder style of saying goodbye.

And says to Luna the Floukru phrase she learnt from Luna,

 

" _Kom woda 'so gyon op, gon woda 'so kom daun_ "  
(From water we are born, to water we return)

 

Luna slightly nods, and repeats it.

 

And Luna has decided.

 

Here are the facts:

She knows Raven won't survive for long.

She knows Raven is not coming to Polis, and this is likely their last goodbye.

She knows whatever the skaikru has promised, it won't last.

She knows the Sky people won't let her live in that bunker freely because they (Clarke) don't trust her.

She knows there will only be chaos ahead.

 

Luna realises one thing - after she said the last goodbye with Raven, that there is no longer a good reason or place for her to live.

With her clan gone, the beautiful ocean poisoned;

with the land going to be destroyed in the praimfaya, a large part already destroyed;

with every last person she trusts either dead or gone;

and with Raven staying behind for her last days.

 

This is the first time in many years that Luna has felt so frustrated and angry at herself and at the helplessness.

She stifles a sob, a sigh, or a growl, she isn't sure.

And takes a deep breath.

 

She remembers when she heard how the Trikru general Anya lost her seken and mournfully growled so loudly that it could be heard a few villages apart.

It is sinking in now. 

She realises she hasn't truly mourned for her gone clan.

She has decided, she is going to fight for all the lives she has lost.

For all the frustration brought by the Skaikru since they first stepped foot on her rig.

She is going to fight for all the disappearing things that are bound to be lost in the coming storm.

She doesn't believe in redemption, but this is as close as it gets.

 

She is glad Raven won't be there to witness it.

She doesn't tell Raven that she is going to kill Octavia.

But at least it would be a good death for a warrior.

She doesn't tell Raven that she is going to defy Clarke.

They seem to have a complicated friendship.

She doesn't tell Raven she is going to fight to death for what she believes.

She will not be able to fulfil Raven's wishes.

She doesn't tell Raven she wishes they had met in a different circumstance.

And they might have made great friends.

She could have shown Raven her favourite things in this land, where not everything was destroyed.

 

But that is useless now.

Luna doesn't allow herself to waste much time thinking the impossible.

They are counting down to the end of world.

And she has said a proper goodbye to the last person she cares about.

 

That is enough.


End file.
